thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Aka
A former bounty hunter turned companion and lover to Simon. She was infected early on by a corruptive force and requires frequent sex with Simon to survive, however there is a transformation ritualIt happened partially during her stay in Ari-Yhilina, when she was helping Robin and Altina to follow Janine's guidelines. that may save her at the cost of her humanityOn the other side, it liberates her from any outside domination or influences, but it shouldn't affect her relationship with Simon.. Story Not much is known about Aka's life before joining Simon, other than she became a bounty hunter as a means for putting food on the table, choosing to dual-wield daggers preferring speed and precision over brute force, and the fact that they were even cheaper than axes in weapon shops. Her life irrevocably changed the day she met Simon after Chosen #565, aka Tal, hired her due to her looks. In spite of portraying herself as a professional, she is actually a rookie with a decent amount of skill. During a trek through a smuggler's cave the group encountered a spell circle that held a Lustlord's Soul Shard. Although the rest of the group was unaffected: Tal being immune due to Ivala's blessing; Simon because of his new nature and Yarra as a succubus; the magical circle's activation imbibed a corruptive force into Aka. The corruption made her libido increase to the point that she could not go anywhere without sexual contact for a good amount of timeThat fact is particularly relevant during her stay in Ari-Yhilina, after Simon is obliged to leave the group.. However, Yarra claims that there is a ritual that could change that but it would come at the cost of her humanity. In terms of her personality, she is still very moralistic despite her oncoming transformation, especially when it comes to sexual behavior, preferring that Simon, other than SuccubiIf that's is due to their biological need for it and the hypocritical nature of arguing against it, it's a mystery outside this little wiki., remains faithful only to the harem; contrasting with Yarra's more liberated mindset. As such, they are often found on opposing opinions in choice events. The only time they agree is the subsequent domination of Varia though are on opposing sides as to whether or not allow her to be gangraped. Skills Starting equipment Weapon: Iron Dagger. *'Daggers' Off-hand: Iron Dagger. *'Daggers' Headgear: Leather Helm. *'Helms' Bodygear: Leather Armor. *'Armor' Accessory: Headband. *'Pins' *'Charm of Purity' *'Others' Tactics Aka's a debuffer through and through and is a staple for most boss battles because she can lower damage, increase damage, lower speed, etc. In most fights, she will have the initiative, so it's not possible to apply buffs on her on the first turn. Her main claim to the party for most of the game lies in her dual wielded daggers which gives her a combined Critical bonus of 25%, meaning if RNGesus blesses you, most encounters are oneshot able. None of her stabs can generate Critical hits, so if you're looking for them use normal attacks or Forceful Lunge. Her Poisoned Blade can't either but the damage from Poison is a large commodity in and of itself. Her major drawback is that she doesn't have any kind of AoE skills, which limits her usefulness in combat with multiple enemies. Rafael367 - I have a few suggestions for using Aka: *First, her Crippling Strike reduces AGI, which makes enemies act much later in the round, but not much else, (this can be situationally useful if you need more time to land a stun on a particular enemy). Her Blinding Strike makes them miss more often. Her Weakening Stab makes them hit softer. Finally her Piercing Strike which you will be earning later on weakens their armor so you hit harder. Try Weakening first, then Blinding. Use Piercing once you get that to stick. Battles should go much more smoothly then. Aka's regular attack also hits pretty hard if you are outclassing the mobs already and want to conserve mana. *Secondly, for groups I would suggest that you use Aka's Poisoned Blade as part of a 2 hit combo with a Simon/Hilstara stun, or Yarra/Cumdump handcuff lust stun attack. This way you would lock an enemy down for 5 rounds while it's still taking damage, allowing you to focus on another enemy. Most boss enemies will be immune to both poison and stun, but a most other enemies do not resist either. Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, and once there a girl should not lose affection afterward. Aka is generally in favor of "good" options and doesn't approve of Simon sleeping with random people (especially prostitutes). She's often found opposite Yarra on moral choices. However, Aka also has a vengeful streak that comes out a times, particularly with Varia. Aka likes weapons, especially knives. Base value: 20. *+1 if you completely clear out the trail to the merchant camp (excluding slimes). *+5 for helping her in the merchant camp meeting hall, +10 if you help her first. *-2 high-class prostitute, -6 Yhilini bastard prostitute, -7 Zirantian prostitute, -1 bunny-ears prostitute (pre-reveal), -6 exotic prostitute. *+10 from making Aka's Custom Knife. *+1 for each 2500 ProN converted to Sx at Stineford bank, OR +5 for each 10k you do at once. (So up to +7 this way.) *+5 for having the foursome before leaving Stineford (requires 130 total harem affection). *+5 investing in Premium Steel, +5 from having Megail convert ProN to Sx. *+5 (unmissable): at the start of Chapter 2. *+5 waiting to fuck Altina. *+5 killing the Impaler. *+8 dominating Varia after allowing Varia's gangrape, OR +5 dominating Varia after saving Varia from gangrape, OR +5 reshaping Varia after allowing Varia's gangrape, OR -2 reshaping Varia after saving Varia from gangrape. *+2 if you do well enough against the Orc Horde to get the Orcent orgy. *+5 talking to her before any other harem girl when reuniting after Simon's route. *Unmissable +2 from reunion orgy. *+5 talking at Janine's retreat IF you got the cure component during Simon's route. *+2 becoming a partner in Premium Steel IF you didn't invest before. *+3 voting NO to war with the Incubus King, OR -2 voting YES. *-2 promising Zirantia to vote for a then-unspecified defense pact upgrade in exchange for NO on Unpeople (you cannot keep your promise). *+2 encouraging YES vote on orc extermination, OR -2 trying for a NO vote. *+1 orc extermination motion passes. *+1 War Vaults opened. *+2 getting all four Ardford threesome scenes and thus the Ardford Orgy scene. *+2 telling Nalili "Train with Aka", OR +1 telling Nalili "Train with Aka" after "Train with me". Maximum legit value: 99If you achieve 100 it will get set back to 99, presumably because she won't pledge eternal loyalty until cured. (+6 leeway). Affection titles #0 Party Members With Benefits #25 Friends With Benefits #50 Assassin With Benefits #75 Loyal Assassin #100 Beloved Assassin Special notes * Dual wielding dagger girl. Perfect. * The first party member with a custom weaponSee here for a complete list.. * It's already known that she will suffer a transformation. In function of your choicesAnd the happiness of the Empress with you.during Simon's exile you can get the full transformation spell from the Succubi responsible of the Magical defenses. In her own words: Scenes The random scenes have a certain percentage of happening. You either get a written scene or visual sprite scene. The names of the scenes available in Simon's Recall skill are listed in parentheses. *'Temporary cure' - After fleeing from cave. (Aka First Time) *'Letting off the steam' - After beating slavers in the meeting hall. (Relief with Aka) *'Cure for fatigue' - A random scene when you sleep in the inn. *'Reveal what is beneath' - A random scene when you sleep in the inn. *'Bounce Bounce Bounce' - A visual scene that randomly appears in the inn (Simon on top or bottom). *'Foursome in Stineford' - You must have above certain combined harem affection at the end of Stineford in Chapter 1 (should not be too hard). (Stineford Orgy) *'Tent fun' - Unmissable scene in the tunnels. 1/2 of the scene is Simon and Aka. (Robin Interruption) *'Warriors rest' - A scene that happens after you reach certain relation points with BOTH Aka and Hilstara in Yhilin. (Aka + Hilstara) *'Back to the wall' - On demand scene after you reach 50 relationship points. *'Tentacle fun' - Progress in Aka's Condition quest and get to Robin in her room. (Aka x Tentacles) References Category:Characters Category:Harem members Category:Party members